


Like a cat

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	Like a cat

1  
孙杨最近觉得宁泽涛很像猫。

2  
前段时间孙杨和宁泽涛吃完晚饭在小区里散步消食的时候，发现小区门口开了家宠物店，一只才三个月大的姜黄色小猫立刻击中了他们内心最柔软的地方，当下就把它抱回家养着了。

孙杨不顾宁泽涛的反对给它取名包子。现在看来，一人一猫真的很像。

3  
宁泽涛真的很像猫。孙杨咬着手指想。

一开始不熟悉的时候对肢体接触各种抗拒，熟悉了之后便会一直粘着你，常常悄悄出现在你身边，做着看似漫不经心的触碰；从碰它会被抱住胳膊轻轻的被咬一口，到熟悉之后却会信任的把肚皮摊给你任意抚摸；从自己一个人缩在一边睡着，到现在紧紧相贴着睡着。

4  
这天晚上两人正打算做点什么羞羞的事情的时候，虚掩着的卧室门被撞开一条缝，一个黄色的身影快速的跑进来，灵巧的跳上床，霸占住一个枕头，满意的揣着手趴下。

孙杨感觉到手里的东西因为惊吓没那么硬挺，看着身下人尴尬的神色，只好结结巴巴的问了句：“还…还继续么？”

自然是没再继续，忘记关门的孙杨和打搅好事的包子都被宁泽涛赶出卧室，孙杨只好抱着包子窝在沙发上，看着它那玻璃珠似的眼睛哭诉。

“包子啊，我只有你了，呜…”

5  
后来两人每次办事都把门好好锁上，结束了才开门放包子进来，结果包子每次都挤进两人中间，硬是让他们俩睡觉时中间隔开一点距离。

包子再一次被剥夺在卧室睡觉的权利是在一个早晨，前一天晚上办事到半夜的孙杨和宁泽涛累极，包子倒是一大早就醒来，给自己舔完毛后被其中一个主人腿间包裹在内裤里的一大团东西吸引了它的注意力，用爪子拨拉了半天，一个没注意下了重手，主人终于被弄醒。

宁泽涛是被痛醒的，他抓着罪魁祸首一把把它丢出房间，回到洗手间看着自己那东西上一点点红痕，不禁欲哭无泪。

孙杨刚醒还不知道发生了什么，从后面抱上宁泽涛，手覆盖上宁泽涛的手一起套弄了几下：“怎么一大早上就自己解决啊，我就在旁边呢？”

“嘶…你别乱摸！”宁泽涛有些恼，“我刚刚被包子抓了…”

孙杨盯着那看了会才明白过来，第一反应却是觉得好笑，手里动作的更加剧烈：“没事啊，你看功能还是很好的。”

结果两人又在浴室里纠缠了好一会儿才出来，再一次躺到床上的时候宁泽涛叹了口气：“果然，老人们说的男不养猫是对的…”

6  
宁泽涛出差了，回来的时候已经过去了半个月了，回到家的时候是一个早晨，孙杨还没起，宁泽涛一进卧室，就看见包子半个身子都趴在孙杨的胸口睡觉，霸占了只属于他的胸肌。

好啊！我不在家你俩就背着我搞事！哼！

宁泽涛瞬间就不困了，提着公文包就直接去了公司上班。下午开完会闲下来，打开微信，最后一条孙杨早上发的：“回来了怎么也不说一声？”

再往上翻一翻，最近和孙杨的记录里十条里有七条都是猫，剩下三条早安晚安我爱你。不管怎么看宁泽涛都觉得剩下三条太公式化了，这只是他们在一起这么多年的习惯而已，难道他们最近除了猫真的没别的话题了吗？这和只为了孩子名存实亡的婚姻有什么区别？

宁泽涛猛的关掉手机，打住了脑里越来越离谱的想法。可是从养猫开始包子就和他不太亲，或许是因为它也叫包子的原因它也很喜欢孙杨，和孙杨特别亲，tmd包子不会是什么小妖精变来的勾引孙杨的吧？

好吧，更加离谱了。

7  
宁泽涛烦躁的打着扫雷熬过了下班前的时间，走出大楼的时候却在门口碰见了靠在车上的孙杨，挺拔的身材穿着黑色长大衣怎么看都完美，旁边经过的路人都忍不住多看几眼。

看什么看！他是我的！宁泽涛在心里咆哮。

“下班了？今天在外面吃饭吧？想吃什么？”孙杨走过来帮他理了理围巾，打开车门让他坐进去。

“今天怎么突然来接我？”

“给你发微信你也不回，电话也关机，只好来接你了。”孙杨对他笑笑，“我是不是哪里做错什么惹到你了宝贝？”

宝贝？宁泽涛额角跳了跳，以前你都是叫我包子的，自从包子来家里了都成了它专属的称呼了！就算叫我宝贝我也不能原谅你！

“没事。我今天好累，直接回家吧，我想休息一下。”

8  
回到家宁泽涛直接回了房间躺倒，孙杨不知道做错什么只好关了卧室灯让他好好睡，自己在厨房里做晚饭。

宁泽涛醒来的时候家里一片黑，只有厨房还亮着一点灯光，孙杨蹲在地上看着包子吃饭。

“包子啊，你说你和你爹地这么像，他在想什么你一定知道吧？”  
“他到底为什么生我气啊？你知道吗？”  
“好久没见还以为至少能有个拥抱呢，可是他今天看上去真的很不开心。”  
“难道是工作上不顺吗？”  
“你说我做什么才能让他开心起来呢？”  
“包子啊，你以后可不要惹他难过，让他伤心了。”  
“我们俩以后都要让他每天都开开心心的，一起幸福的生活下去。”

宁泽涛靠在门框上，突然觉得自己今天那点不开心都烟消云散。

9  
午休的时候宁泽涛坐在办公室里，看着桌上的日历，还有不到一周就情人节了，也不知道该送孙杨什么礼物，抓着手机刷了会微博，突然想起昨天带包子去体检医生说要注意一下耳朵的清洁，宁泽涛打算先不想情人节的事，打开淘宝打算先给包子买点耳药。

买完耳药宁泽涛又继续瞎逛，看见首页上的情人节男友礼物特辑，不禁就点进去看看，结果点着点着突然就朝着奇怪的地方去了。

在他专注电脑的时候，助理推门进来送报告，宁泽涛突然被吓到差点丢了鼠标，助理看着他有些泛红的脸，有点担心：“宁经理您没事吧？最近又降温了您是不是发烧了？脸好红哦。”

“没没没，我没事，就是暖气开的太热了。”宁泽涛立刻摆手，看到助理出去了他才舒了口气，看着电脑上显示的下单成功，脸不禁更加的烫起来。

10  
二月十四，周二，情人节。

宁泽涛下午请了假抱着几天前到的快递趁着孙杨不在先回了家，收拾了一下，又布置了一番，下午的几个小时很快过去，他抓紧时间冲了个澡，又在浴室磨蹭了好久。

孙杨回来的时候家里被布置的浪漫的样子让他心情愉悦，到处都没有人只有浴室里有点动静，他便走过去敲敲门：“宝贝我回来了！”

“呜啊…你回来了…先，休息一下吧…”

“嗯，对了，晚上要吃什么？出去吃还是点外卖？或者我做给你吃？”

“啊…我一会儿出来了再说吧，你先和包子玩会儿。”

孙杨听话的拿着脱掉的衣服像衣帽间走去，整理完打算休息一下，再次经过浴室的时候仿佛听到了铃铛声，他也没多想，抱着猫躺倒床上撸猫。

浴室的门轻轻打开，孙杨听到声音转过头去，却在下一秒停住了呼吸。他的男朋友，他的爱人，此刻一丝不挂，有些凌乱的头发上夹着两只毛绒绒的猫耳朵，羞涩的脸上飘着红晕，粉色嘴唇却过分湿润，脖子上挂着铃铛项圈，透过腿间仿佛能看到身后还有一条长长的猫尾巴。

孙杨觉得自己无法思考：“宝…宝贝？”

“亲爱的，情人节快乐！”宁泽涛对他张开手臂，“你今天是要先吃饭还是先吃我？”


End file.
